Alith Anar
Alith Anar, Król Cienia oraz Książę Nargarythe, jest obecnym władcą królestwa Nagarythe. Tradycja utrzymuje, że przyjął on tytuł władcy zaraz po ucieczce Malekhita na zachód. Jest on ostatnim spadkobiercą wielkiego szlacheckiego rodu Anar. Cała jego rodzina zginęła za sprawą Wiedźmiego Króla. W tamtych czasach na Ulthuanie wciąż żyło wielu Mrocznych Elfów, więc Alith zaczął na nich polować w swojej krwawej zemście. Ci z jego wrogów, którzy nie zginęli w walce, zostali przybici do drzew, by wędrowcy opowiadali później o ich makabrycznym losie. Wraz z każdym atakiem i zniszczonym obozem, sława Króla Cienia wzrastała. Nikt nie zna ostatecznego losu Alith Anara. Wojownicy Cienia wierzą, że wciąż krąży po świecie niczym niespokojny duch zemsty. Mówi się, że w najciemniejszą noc pory Mrozu widać, jak jakaś szara postać klęczy nad grobowcem Eothlira, pochylając głowę w milczeniu i rozmyślając o krwawych czynach, jakie przyniesie nadchodzący rok. Inne Wysokie Elfy szydzą z takich opowieści i nie życzą sobie, żeby ktoś próbował przekonywać ich, że się mylą. Z drugiej strony, Wiedźmi Król już dawno przekroczył granicę zwyczajnych trosk, ale jeśli w głębi jego duszy wciąż istnieje coś, czego się obawia, to jest to zemsta Alith Anara. Historia Dwór Aenariona w Nagarythe, po jego ślubie z Morathi, stał się miejscem przyczajonego zła. Za panowania Bel Shanaara sprawia się jeszcze pogorszyła, gdyż Kult Zbytku umocnił tam swoją pozycję. Kiedy lud Nagarythe dołączył do Malekitha, tamtejsi dekadenccy i przewrotni szlachcice najwięcej na tym zyskali. Z drugiej strony, ich wsparcie było niezbędne dla zwycięstwa Wiedźmiego Króla, bowiem wśród nich znajdowali się potężni czarodzieje oraz weterani, którzy ścierali się niegdyś z demonami Chaosu. Jednak nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Nagarythe dołączyli do buntu przeciwko prawowitemu Królowi Feniksowi. Wielu Wysokich Elfów przerażała deprawacja Morathi, a zdrada Malekitha wzbudziła w nich jawny sprzeciw. Te odważne dusze jako pierwsze poznały gniew Malekitha, a ich domy i życia zostały bezpowrotnie utracone. Powstanie Króla Cienia Największym bohaterem Nagarythe był z pewnością Alith Anar — Król Cienia. Pochodził on z jednego z najszlachetniejszych rodów Ulthuanu. Gdy Malekith rozpoczął swój bunt, rodzina Alitha natychmiast przystąpiła do walki w obronie prawdziwego Króla Feniksa. Wielu wojowników Nagarythe zdecydowało się do nich dołączyć. W bitwie na Mrocznych Mokradłach armia królestwa po raz pierwszy stanęła na przeciw zastępów Mrocznych Elfów. Był to początek buntu Malekitha, a wojownicy wierni Bel Shanaarowi znacznie przewyższali liczebnością swoich przeciwników. Mroczne Elfy były jednak wytrwałe i okrutne. Eothlir, ojciec Alith Anara, miał znakomite umiejętności taktyczne, więc przez długie godziny zwodził buntowników, dzięki walczącym dla niego oddziałom łuczników i włóczników. Setki Mrocznych Elfów zginęły w deszczu czarnych strzał nim jeszcze doszło do bezpośredniego starcia. Szaleni wojownicy Mrocznych Elfów w końcu przedarli się przez szeregi Eothlira, ale nawet wtedy wydawało się, że zwycięstwo wciąż należy do lojalistów. Z taką ilością żołnierzy, Wysokie Elfy czuły się niepokonane. Niestety, niesłusznie. Sztandar rodu Anar dumnie załopotał na wietrze, zanim chwilę później został zmiażdżony przez ogromne cielsko Czarnego Smoka, ujeżdżanego przez generała wrogiej armii. Gdy potężna bestia rzuciła Eothlirem w powietrze, wśród jego żołnierzy rozlała się fala paniki. Mężczyzna upadł z trzaskiem na ziemię, a z jego ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. Z wysiłkiem krzyknął do swojego syna, Alitha, by ten natychmiast uciekał. Niewielu Wysokich Elfów przetrwało tę bitwę. Przez długie tygodnie musieli się oni przedzierać przez nieprzyjemne bagna i moczary. Mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia dopiero, gdy Mroczne Elfy znudziły się poszukiwaniami. Kiedy Alith i jego towarzysze wreszcie wyszli z ukrycia, natrafili na ruiny swoich dawnych domów. Trupy starców, kobiet i dzieci zaścielały całe ulice. To tam Alith dowiedział się, że jego dziadek, Eolaran, został zabrany do lochów twierdzy Anlec - sam go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczył. Tego dnia ostatni wojownicy z Nagarythe złożyli ponure przysięgi zemsty. Od tamtego momentu, zaczęli przeprowadzać brutalne zasadzki na armie Malekitha, mordować jego posłańców, niszczyć linie dostaw oraz zakłócać przepływ posiłków. Alith i jego towarzysze brali udział we wszystkich najważniejszych bitwach przeciwko Mrocznym Elfom. Mówi się, że sam Caledor Zdobywca osobiście podziękował Alithowi po drugiej bitwie na Równinie Ellyrion. W czasie tego krwawego starcia armie Malekitha użyły potężnych dział, zwanych Żniwiarzami. Dzięki nim, doprowadziły do strasznej rzezi wśród Wysokich Elfów. Kiedy wojska Wiedźmiego Króla posuwały się do przodu, niszczycielskie działa milkły jedno po drugim. Anar i jego lojalni wojownicy wynurzyli się z ukrycia i zaczęli walczyć z załogami Żniwiarzy. Walki były krótkie i jednostronne. Wojownicy z Nagarythe zostawiali za sobą jedynie stosy części po delikatnych maszynach wojennych. Kiedy Wiedźmi Król i jego matka, Morathi, uciekli na zachód od Ulthuanu, pozostała część szlachty Nagarythe poprosiła, by Alith ich poprowadził. W spopielonych lasach, pod Smoczą Przełęczą, złożyli mu przysięgę posłuszeństwa. Ich ziemie zostały zniszczone przez szaleństwo Rozłamu, a z reputacji pozostały strzępy. Elfy z innych królestw uznały ich za zdrajców — wygnańców niewiele lepszych od Mrocznych Elfów, z którymi nie mieli odwagi walczyć. Jedna noc odmieniła wszystko. Każdy z wielkich rodów Nagarythe złożył przysięgę krwi. Wszyscy przysięgli, że nie spoczną, dopóki nie zniszczą Malekitha i wszystkich jego sprzymierzeńców. Stali się Wojownikami Cienia, a Alith Anar został ich przywódcą, Królem Cienia. Wieczna Wojna Gdy Król Feniks zarządził Oczyszczenie, na Ulthuanie wciąż ukrywało się wielu Mrocznych Elfów. Wojownicy Cienia zajęli się wyplenieniem tych resztek zła. Było to zadanie, które pozwoliło posunąć się im dalej w swojej zemście. Wkrótce zginęło wielu Mrocznych Elfów, którzy nie obawiali się ani nawet nie znali imienia Alith Anara. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy jego wojownicy wybijali obóz Druchii, jego sława rosła. Nikt nigdy nie został przez niego oszczędzony. Ci, którzy przetrwali walkę i byli na tyle naiwni, aby się poddać lub uciec, szybko zostawali schwytani, a następnie zmasakrowani, znacząc drogę przejścia Króla Cienia. Po bitwie na przełęczy Gryfa, Alith Anar pojmał siedemset wojowników Mrocznych Elfów, a następnie przybił ich gwoździami do białych klifów przy wąskiej dolinie, gdzie w końcu umarli. Ich zwłoki wisiały tam przez wiele lat, aż ostatecznie zgniły, a ich kości pospadały i ułożyły się w ogromny stos. Kości te są widoczne w tym ponurym miejscu do dzisiaj, tak samo zresztą jak gwoździe i czerwone plamy na białym niegdyś klifie. Wiele lat później Alith Anar poprowadził swoich wojowników przeciwko nowo zbudowanym twierdzom w Naggaroth. W tej północnej krainie, Wojownicy Cienia stali się prawdziwym utrapieniem dla Wiedźmiego Króla. Nękali jego okręty, zastawiali zasadzki na żołnierzy i plądrowali konwoje. Nie było niczego, czego mogliby bać się Wojownicy Cienia. Mówi się, że Alith Anar w przebraniu tańczył z samą Morathi na dworze Wiedźmiego Króla, zanim ukradł Kamień Północy z jej skarbca. Zdołał także przechytrzyć wiedźmy, które ruszyły za nim w pogoń, sprawiając, że napiły się one jego krwi zmieszanej z trucizną. Następnie Król Cienia uciekł na pustynię. Nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co ostatecznie stało się z Alithem Anarem. Jego następcy objęli po nim władzę nad wędrownym ludem Nagarythe, ale żaden z nich nigdy nie przyjął tytułu Króla Cienia, który był jego osobistą własnością. Obecnie przywódcy Wojowników Cienia nazywają samych siebie Aesanarowami, synami Anara. Nawet Król Feniks nigdy nie spotkał się z żadnym z nich. Te ponure odbicia Króla Cienia wciąż prowadzą wieczną wojnę z Wiedźmim Królem i jego sprzymierzeńcami. Nadal postępują zgodnie z przysięgami, które złożyli ich przodkowie tysiące lat temu. Wojownicy Cienia, prawdziwi synowie i córki Nagarythe, opowiadają sobie w świetle ogniska o Alith Anarze jak o żywym wojowniku, elfie z cienia, nieśmiertelnym duchu zemsty, który będzie chodził po świecie, dopóki Wiedźmi Król nie pożegna się z życiem. Wyposażenie *'Kamień Północy' — ten klejnot był pierwotnie prezentem Aenariona dla Morathi. Pozwala on swojemu właścicielowi całkowicie okryć się cieniem. *'Korona Cienia' — ten przedmiot jest symbolem prawowitych władców Nagarythe. Ma postać srebrnej obręczy z pojedynczym diamentem. Gdy Alith Anar wypowie nazwę swojego królestwa oraz swój tytuł, korona zatrzyma na chwilę czas, dając mu okazję do uniknięcia ciosu. *'Księżycowy Łuk' - ta broń została wykonana z bladego metalu, który świeci w blasku księżyca. Alith Anar dostał ją od bogini Lileath. Najdelikatniejszy szept wywołany przez ten łuk wzbudza lęk w sercach zdradzieckich Mrocznych Elfów. Źródła Warhammer Armies: High Elves Time of Legends: Shadow King Kategoria:Bohaterowie Wysokich Elfów